Problem: Let $f(x) = x^{2}-7x-10$. Where does this function intersect the x-axis (i.e. what are the roots or zeroes of $f(x)$ )?
Solution: The function intersects the x-axis when $f(x) = 0$ , so you need to solve the equation: $x^{2}-7x-10 = 0$ Use the quadratic formula to solve $ax^2 + bx + c = 0$ $x = \dfrac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a}$ $a = 1, b = -7, c = -10$ $ x = \dfrac{+ 7 \pm \sqrt{(-7)^{2} - 4 \cdot 1 \cdot -10}}{2 \cdot 1}$ $ x = \dfrac{7 \pm \sqrt{89}}{2}$ $ x = \dfrac{7 \pm \sqrt{89}}{2}$ $x =\dfrac{7 \pm \sqrt{89}}{2}$